The Disciplining of James Potter (by Remus Lupin)
by merlinsearlobe
Summary: Another full moon, a new batch of wolfsbane, and Remus is feeling…frisky. James, for his part, is in dire need of discipline from the irresistibly randy Prefect.


"This," James gasped, "This is not like you––"

"Shut up," Remus murmured into the other boy's throat. James gladly complied. Remus' hands were sure but quick, fevered, running firm and hot over James' body as if each touch laid claim to a new stretch of skin. James could hardly believe his luck, and certainly did not want to push it; he had always wondered whether Remus fancied shagging anyone other than girls. This was certainly answer enough.

"Why me?" James enquired, breathlessly, when Remus' lips had left his pleasantly swollen. "Not that I'm complaining…but I never even thought…"

"Because you were here," Remus admitted, rather rashly, as if it had slipped from his hormone-addled mind. James looked doleful.

"I'm terribly hurt, Moony."

"Fuck, I'm sorry––"

"Only joking, Lupin. I'm nothing but horny at the moment. Come give me a proper shag, I ask nothing more."

Remus' eyes darkened, his overpowering lust on its own almost frighteningly seductive. Was there something about werewolves that made them more charismatic? Did they seduce their victims with promises of immense carnal satiation? James didn't know, but he was keen to carry out the study.

"A proper shag?" Remus growled, hoisting James up by the front of his jumper, walking him back against the dormitory wall. "What do you want, Potter? What do you like? What would you like me to do to you? I'm rather keen on everything at the moment, so please consider me at your disposal."

"God, yes," James moaned. "That's it. Yes…dominate me, Remus. Teach me a lesson. Punish me for everything I've done. It's the reason they made you a Prefect, isn't it? I'll do anything you ask…"

Remus made a sound, half-moan, half-growl, that had James almost instantly hard and throbbing in his trousers. "Much too mouthy…for someone who needs to be disciplined." His hand slid down its grip on James' jaw, down James' chest and stomach, down lower to press against James' cock. James moaned again, his knees almost buckling at the pleasure and pure erotic thrill of Remus taking control. Remus seemed to have noticed his reaction, because he said now, with a soft, languid smirk, "On your knees, Potter, and put your mouth to good use."

"Yes, sir," James breathed, sinking to his knees. Remus' trousers were tented, his cock stiff and hot through the fabric. James made quick work of the trousers, then took his time rubbing his palm against Remus through his pants; how delicious it was to finally see this part of Lupin. He was big in the showers, James'd seen it, and he felt even bigger now.

"Your mouth, Potter." Remus reached down, pulled his cock out and gave himself a few strokes; James watched hungrily, incredibly aroused by the show. "Open up, now."

James licked his lips greedily and did as he was told. His eyes fluttered shut as Remus' cock entered his mouth, thick and hard, tempting his tongue to lap eagerly along the shaft. He knew how he wanted to please the Prefect; he took Remus in deeper, slowly, inch by inch, wrapped his warm, wet lips around him and sucked gently, cheeks hollowing, just as he looked up to meet Remus' eyes.

"Mmm––fuck." It was Remus' eyes that fluttered shut, briefly, before he seemed to remember that he was in charge. "You're…you're very good at this, aren't you, Potter?"

James smirked, as much as he could with Remus' cock in his mouth, and nodded.

"You're a good little slut, Potter," Remus murmured, then, which drew a muffled groan from the boy kneeling before him, and a fumbling as James undid his own trousers, pushing a hand down to stroke his own aching cock. But Remus gripped his jaw again, the languid toying smirk back when James met his eyes with a question: "Mm, no. No touching. Bad boy."

At those last words, James trembled, almost overcome with arousal. He'd never imagined such words coming from Remus' lips, certainly not directed at him, and indeed had never had such words directed at him from anyone he'd shagged. When he looked up again, Remus' eyes looked almost black with lust, and James nearly came in that moment. James loved this, and Remus knew it.

"No touching," Remus repeated, his usually warm, comforting voice now low and husky, "-You want to be a good boy, don't you, James?"

James groaned around Remus' cock, overcome, and released his grip on himself, but it was rather too late; this was all much too arousing. Remus' cock slipped out, thoroughly wet with his spit, as James came with a gasp, covering his own stomach and chest with thick spurts of come. Remus pulled him up, claiming his lips again in a kiss, which James broke only in an effort to catch his breath.

"Merlin," he panted. " _Fuck_ , Remus. What are you, some clandestine sex god?"

Remus laughed, loosening his grip on James. "High praise, Prongs. Thanks. Especially coming from you––"

But James interrupted, shaking his head with a grin. "Ah, don't stop now-I need more of this. And, fuck, I want to make you come." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Remus' cock, still swollen, stroking and teasing him.

"Mmm." Remus had swiftly descended back into lust. "Good boy." The words sent another thrill across James' skin.

"I want to be a very good boy for you," James murmured. "I shouldn't have touched myself." He stripped his clothes off as he spoke, until he was naked and Remus still mostly clothed. "I've learnt a spell…do you think we'll need it?"

"Which spell?" Remus panted, his eyes raking hungrily across every inch of James' skin.

" _Lubricatus_ ," said James, coyly, which made their next course of action quite clear, and which was how James soon found himself on all fours on Remus' bed, and Remus buried deep inside him.

"Learning of inappropriate spells," Remus was whispering hotly in his ear, "five points from Gryffindor."

James bowed his head and groaned, feeling every inch of Remus as he slowly pulled out.

"Now, practice of safe sex," Remus went on, biting at his earlobe, "hundreds of points to Gryffindor."

He thrust in, sinking deep, his thick cock stretching James around him, drawing a long, sensual moan from the boy underneath him.

"Fuck, R-Remus…"

"Ah, language, Potter."

But the ability of language soon deserted both boys, as Remus found a rhythm that was just right, a rough thrusting that was just on the cusp of painful pleasure, an irrepressible race to the finish, until he swore and buried himself deep, spilling himself inside James, his grip tight on the other boy's hips. They lay together afterward on the debauched bedspread, spent and breathless, sweaty limbs entangled.

After a moment, Remus cleared his throat. "James…"

"Yes?"

"Was that…that was ok, wasn't it?"

James rolled over, looking at his friend in disbelief. Remus flushed.

"I just wanted to make sure––"

"Oh, it was ok," James said. " _More_ than ok. I'm very, very pleased I happened to be here when you got back."

Remus smiled.

"And," James added, "I think I intend to be in need of discipline quite often from now on."

* * *

"Awfully happy, aren't they?" said Sirius, eyeing the two with great suspicion.


End file.
